


Twelve and the Ponds

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve and the Ponds

The Doctor had not really considered what he was doing, what he was risking by trying to find the Ponds. All of them. He had found River, she seemed happier without him and so he had left without saying anything. Coming across Rory and Amy however, they seemed... bored. He had watched over the couple for a while before deciding to approach, he loved them, both of them. Yes, he had told Clara he was not her boyfriend, and he wasn't... but he still cared. Amy had spotted him first, seeming to recognise him without him needing to say a word. She had raced over, hugging him tightly. He had considered reprimanding her, but sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the hug for the moment. Rory too came closer. Rory's reaction was slower, but came with a smile. 

"Doctor... you got old."


End file.
